


Together

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Keeper [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy goes to give SHIELD her biographics, Darcy's boobs almost win at pool, and Tony makes a killer margarita.<br/>Follow-up from A Personal Matter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

The steady tick of the clock on the wall reminded Darcy a lot of being in elementary school, sitting at a tiny wooden desk and waiting for recess. Except now she was sitting across the table from Agent- sorry, _Director-_ Coulson in a sterile SHIELD room while he tried to decide what clearance level to give her. She didn't really care, but apparently clearance levels were a Big Deal with SHIELD.

Director Coulson was giving her his pleasant, enigmatic smile. He was swiping through the tablet in front of him. “You are Tony Stark's personal assistant, are you not?”

“Hey, is that a file on me? That is _much_ better than the manilla folders of doom.” The smile didn't change but somehow seemed to radiate impatience and disapproval. Oh, he was good. “Yes. Tony Stark's PA.”

“What is it exactly that you do?”

“I'm his keeper, his manager. Basically, I try to steer him through the chaos that is his life.” Darcy slouched back and put a foot up on the seat in front of her. These chairs weren't so bad for slouching.

More tablet-swiping. “And it says here that you are... intimate with him?”

“Does it?” Her foot went back to the floor and Darcy leaned forward and tried to look, but the glare from the bright lights across the ceiling made it impossible to read the tiny letters on the screen. He glanced up at her, and she sat back in her chair. “I mean, obviously I am, but it actually says that?” Tony wasn't exactly subtle. He'd developed a thing for public neck-kissing. Nothing says, 'We're having a lot of sex,' like public neck-kissing.

Still that neutral smile, but Coulson now looked a little displeased. “We'll need to gather some biological information from you, Ms. Lewis.”

“Darcy,” she corrected automatically, though Director Coulson directly gave no fucks. Pepper had warned her about this, apparently they needed to have her DNA on file just in case someone else tried to impersonate her or something.

* * *

 

Dr. Simmons was cute. Like, super cute. Not so much right now, though. Darcy was sitting on the examination table in her SHIELD-issue hospital gown, watching Dr. Simmons basically having a full-blown panic attack. She'd hit an alarm and told Director Coulson to come to the lab _immediately_ because there was some sort of emergency.

She was fluttering. Dr. Simmons was fluttering like a frantic hummingbird. And when Director Coulson came in, she started babbling. “I was testing her DNA, and I found... and it's just...”

Director Coulson took her by the shoulders and worked his Jedi mind tricks on her. “Just calm down, Simmons. Tell me what you found.”

“Non-human DNA. I found non-human DNA.”

Darcy started laughing. Like, just couldn't stop. Why hadn't the doctor asked about this before starting her hysterics? She totally could have prevented this whole thing. “It's probably male,” she managed.

Apparently the good doctor hadn't gotten that far, and took another look at her test results. Her mouth opened and then she looked up at Darcy and back down at the paper, apparently at a loss of how _male_ non-human DNA had come from Darcy.

“You guys have Thor on record, right? Check it against his.”

Director Coulson was giving her disapproving eyebrows. “I trust you have this in hand now, Simmons?” He sounded a little pissed, and turned around and left before anyone could say anything else.

Dr. Simmons, though, seemed more than happy to do as Darcy had suggested. “It's a match! How did...”

“He put it there.” The doctor wasn't getting it. “With his penis.”

Dr. Simmons' face went bright red. Her mouth opened and closed a bit like a fish, and she stared at Darcy without saying anything.

It took a couple of minutes before Dr. Simmons was able to actually function again. “But I thought you were with Iron Man,” she blurted out, like this whole situation was just blowing her mind.

“You'd have to collect a sample from somewhere else to run into his DNA.”

 

* * *

 

Tony, of course, thought the whole thing was just hilarious when Darcy was telling him about it over dinner later. He laughed loudly enough that Nat and Steve looked over from their table, but apparently decided not to ask questions. Which was probably for the best, really.

“Dr. Simmons couldn't even look at me without blushing for the entire rest of the time I was there.” Darcy did feel a little bit bad. Just a little.

Tony wiped off his fingers and tossed his napkin onto his mostly-empty plate. “Which one is Simmons?”

“Short, brunette, nerdy-hot.”

His eyes moved over her. “I am definitely coming the next time they haul you in. I tried fantasizing about you and Nat together, but it always ends in Nat trying to kill me.”

A steak knife flew across the cafeteria and embedded itself in the wooden tabletop just beside Tony's plate. It didn't seem to bother him as it quivered there in the table. “Just like that, actually.”

Darcy was startled out of her giggles when a large hand dropped down over her shoulder, making her squeak in surprise. _How does he move so quietly?_

Thor lowered himself into a third chair at their table with his hand still on Darcy's shoulder, the chair creaking a little under his bulk. By the way Tony was smirking, he'd seen Thor walking up and had just decided not to say anything. _Ass_. “What is funny?” the larger man asked.

“Apparently just the thought of our sex-life is enough to send the SHIELD brain-team into hysterics.” Tony's smirk grew.

At the word _sex-life_ , Thor's hand tightened on Darcy's shoulder, just a little. Her eyebrows raised as she looked over at him. He was lounged back in his chair, broad grin on his face, and that intense look in his eyes that-

“Okay, well, dinner's over.” Darcy scooted her chair back, the legs scraping uncomfortably across the floor. “Things to... do.”

Thor was immediately up beside her, his hand dropping down to find hers, fingers twining in her own.

“Why don't you guys head upstairs?” Tony suggested. “I've been promising Darcy a margarita for a while now. I just need to check on something first.”

“If you get all caught up in Science!, I am _not_ waiting for you,” Darcy cautioned before heading out of the cafeteria, down the long, gently-curving hall to where the elevator was at the other end.

“Do you not usually drink beer?” Thor walked easily beside her, slowing his long strides to keep pace beside her.

“Yeah, but _someone_ told Tony about tequila's magical power of making my clothes just disappear, and he insists that he makes the world's best margaritas.”

“Truly a useful spell.”

Darcy smirked a little- maybe she'd been spending too much time around Tony. “Right? Plus, from the way he was talking earlier, he's got plans that involve needing me to be relaxed...” Her heart sped up a little just thinking about it. It was something that had been 'on the table' since they'd all started... Well, whatever it was they were doing. It seemed more than casual at that point, especially since she hadn't slept alone in weeks, but the 'r' word was kinda scary, and really, what _was_ the term for a mutually beneficial r-word that included three people- sometimes at the same time?

They came to a stop in front of the steel elevator doors, and Darcy moved to face Thor, resting her head against his broad chest. Tony always made her feel like she was racing down a hill, totally out of control, but Thor felt safe, as though he could just put his arms around her and keep the rest of the world away.

They went up to Tony's penthouse. The bar was in the game-room, which also housed a pool table. Tank top, tight jeans- pool sounded like an _excellent_ idea, in a play-to-your-strengths kind of way.

Steve had actually taught Thor how to play pool- sorry, _billiards_ \- and watching him bend over the red felt- because of course Tony's pool table was red- to take each of his shots, well... _Damn, that ass!_

Darcy heard Tony come in, so the hand sliding down over her ass as she tried to line up her next shot wasn't exactly surprising. “Always an excellent sight to walk in on. Who's winning?”

“My boobs.” The hand, however, didn't stop, instead sliding between Darcy's legs to caress along the seam between her thighs. She totally missed her shot.

Darcy straightened and shot a glare at Tony over her shoulder. He leaned forward to give her a quick kiss before moving around to where Thor had been watching her. “Just trying to level the playing field for you, big guy.”

“It's hopeless,” Thor said, although he really didn't sound like he minded too much. “Lady Darcy's breasts have completely ensorceled me.”

“Yeah... They do that.” Tony's hazel eyes swept over Darcy, lingering on the little bit of cleavage revealed by the neckline of her black top. “Do you mind...?”

Thor was more than happy to relinquish his pool cue to the dark-haired man, instead walking around to stand behind Darcy and pull her gently into him. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin gently on the top of her head, and it completely made up for what she knew was about to happen.

Tony took a second to roll up the sleeves of his black shirt before sinking every single ball left on the table in less than a minute. “There. I think the game goes to the men.” He smirked at Darcy before moving over to the bar.

“Hey now!” she protested. “I was winning before you came along and used your genius engineering brain. That's cheating, by the way.”

He lifted his hand from the glass he'd pulled out and pointed directly at the girls. “Those are cheating.” His finger waggled back and forth between them. “I'm surprised SHIELD didn't require you to register them as a lethal weapon. Or a superpower. Something.” He took another look before turning his attention back to his cocktail-making.

“Honestly, I think that as soon as they found out that I'm fucking not just one, but two Avengers, they just wanted me out of there so they could make judge-y, disapproving noises.”

Thor's arms tightened around her, and his head came down until his lips were just beside her ear. “Does this bother you?”

“Fuck no! This is pretty much the best life-choice I've ever made for myself.”

His lips closed over the outside of her ear then, basically just confirming that she'd made the right decision. _That night seems so long ago_ . _Her mouth on Thor's cock, Tony's finger between her legs..._

She hummed a sound of approval and shifted her head over to give him more room to work. His stubble scratched the tender skin at the side of her neck as he nibbled his way down to her earlobe.

Tony was suddenly there in front of her, holding out a very full glass of margarita. “As much fun as bending you over the pool table would be-” _again_ “- we might want to move into another room with more... adaptable surfaces.”

Thor pressed a hot kiss to her earlobe before straightening up, taking the other glass that Tony offered that looked to hold a dark beer.

Tony led the way down the dimly-lit hallway to his very open living room. There were different levels, couches, and another bar, because he was Tony Stark.

Darcy took her margarita and went to settle on one of the white couches. She kicked off her heels and then lifted her feet to rest them up on the coffee table, one crossed over the other. It wasn't until she was settled in and comfortable that she lifted her glass to her mouth and took an experimental sip. “Holy balls, Tony, is there even any lime juice in this?”

He was smirking at her as he sat down to her right, holding a glass of what was probably scotch. “I told you, I make an absolutely killer margarita.”

“Yeah, it's going to kill the hell out of me being sober.”

 

* * *

 

She wasn't drunk, not really. Buzzed, for sure. Tipsy. Merry. She was rocking a happy glow.

And her top had vanished, thanks to tequila's magic powers. Not that she cared. When she'd realized that she was just wearing her bra with her jeans, she'd asked the gorgeous men in her life if they'd seen her top, and there were glances around the room, but it appeared to be well and truly gone.

Good riddance. Because now Tony's eyes were locked on her breasts and he was coming towards where she was sitting on the coffee table. His lips, those soft, kissable lips, touched against the side of her neck, the same way he'd taken to kissing her in public. But he didn't stop there, his lips traveling down to fasten over the juncture where her neck met her shoulder. Nipping, sucking, she was going to have a mark. She didn't care about that, either.

A large hand spread over her back, and then Thor's finger was tipping up her chin until his mouth captured hers. His tongue flicked against hers, velvet heat carrying the bitter taste of his beer. She reached up to wrap her arm around his neck, holding him close.

Something brushed against her back over where her lacy blue bra was clasped together. And then it wasn't, her breasts falling out of their delicate prisons and into a waiting pair of hands. One hand was large and calloused, the other dextrous with nimble fingers, and she moaned into Thor's mouth.

The mouth at her neck moved again, down over her collarbone, licking a hot trail down the length of her breast until it got to the peak. Lips fastened over her sensitive nipple and sucked for just a second before a gentle nip made her head fall back from the kiss to gasp in air.

The mouth left her nipple. “Darcy,” Tony was saying, and she made herself focus on what he was saying. “You know what I want.”

She moaned a little. It was something that had come up a few times but had never actually happened. Now, though... She opened her eyes and met Thor's gaze, just inches from her own. “What about you?” She was breathless as hell, but words were coming out. “Are you okay with this?”

The anticipatory smile that came over his face, slow and hot, made her shiver. “Oh yes.”

Hands were everywhere, and soon she was completely naked, spread out on the coffee table on her back. Thor was rolling her nipple between the middle joints of his first two fingers, his other hand buried in her hair as she closed her fingers around his cock and pumped up and down. He was thick enough that she couldn't touch her finger and thumb together. She knew the way he liked to be stroked, twisting just a little near the top, and she couldn't help but be pleased by the way his eyes closed and the cords in his neck stood out.

Tony took her attention as he sucked her lower lip into his mouth, and her eyes fluttered shut. She felt him bury two fingers deep inside her pussy, his thumb flicking back and forth over her clit. His mouth moved away, and she could practically feel him looking down at her. “I need you to come for me, Darcy.”

She wanted to tell him that she was working on it, but words were gone, stolen by the pleasure from their hands, and she could only grind her hips up against him in an effort to show him.

The fingers on her nipple shifted over to the other one, to be replaced by a tongue laving a path around the taut bead of flesh before pulling it into a hot mouth. Thor sucked deeply, and she arched into it, the heat spreading down her body.

Tony crooked his fingers up, pressing up into that one spot, and everything intensified. She came with a long sigh, clenching down on his digits. Her hand fell away from Thor's cock and clutched at his thigh instead, she didn't want to hurt him with her fingernails.

It was hard not to feel disappointed when all of the hands left her, when Thor's lips slipped away from her nipple. It wasn't the end, certainly, but the sudden cessation of sensation was a loss. Soon, though, Thor gripped her waist, easing her from the table to where he was on his back on the floor. He pulled her down until she was on her knees on the carpet, straddling his thighs. She put her hands on the floor by his shoulders and moved forward, dragging her breasts over the hard lines of his torso until she could touch her lips to his.

He held her waist as she dipped her tongue in his mouth, fingers digging in as she slipped away to trail her lips down his jaw to his ear. He made a rumbling noise of approval deep in his chest as she licked along his earlobe before sucking it into her mouth.

From there she traveled down over the prickly stubble along his jaw, down along his neck and over his chest to lick his nipple.

He groaned. “Have mercy, lovely Darcy, I ache to be inside you.”

She was grinning as she shifted back down, taking his cock in her hand to slide it along her slick flesh, bucking a little as the head bumped against her clit. She positioned him just right and then sank down, taking him deep inside, her head falling back as she felt him fill her. “Oh, god!” She rode him slowly, slow enough that all it did was tease.

But then Tony's hand was flat on her back, gently pushing her forward, and she fell onto her hands again. Thor was broad enough that putting her hands on either side of him had her breasts grazing over his chest every time she rocked her hips, the unexpected friction delicious.

She felt a finger, cool and slick, circling her rear entrance. He toyed and rubbed until she whimpered, “Please!” and then the finger slid inside. She slowed to a stop until the finger was all the way in, barely having time to adjust before Tony added another one. The second of burning pressure followed by the slick glide inside, and Darcy was biting her lip. She began rolling her hips into the large man beneath her, and the fingers in her ass picked up the same rhythm.

She felt him stretching her out, and then Tony withdrew. He grabbed her hips to slow her down again. She'd taken him in her ass before, but never _while_ she was fucking Thor. “Breathe, Darcy,” his words were murmured in her ear, and then she felt the unmistakable press of the head of his cock.

She already felt so full, there was no way they were both going to fit. Darcy rested her forehead against Thor's chest, his hands running up and down over her back as Tony slowly pushed his way in. She was mewling, eyes squeezed tightly shut. Her entire world was focused down to the two men between her legs, the sensations so intense that they were _just_ this side of pain... But she was stretching, her body adjusting to accommodate the second intrusion.

And in just a moment, Darcy felt her ass cradled against Tony's pelvis. She felt so full, so tight around both of them. They stayed still to give her time to adjust, and after a few moments she shifted her hips, moaning at the feel of being connected to both of them.

Tony's hand slipped around her stomach, holding her back against him. They started to move, the feeling was indescribable.

“So tight,” Tony muttered, his lips against the back of her neck. She raised her body, hands sliding over Thor's chest, fingernails digging in. She didn't know which way to move, but they took care of that for her, driving relentlessly in and out and of her body. All she had to do was hang on.

Everything started blurring together, a nonstop slide of _intense_ pleasure. Hands were moving over her, gripping her hips, tweaking her nipples. Lips against her neck, voices, her own desperate whimpers and cries. A hand pressed against her belly, and suddenly Thor's cock was dragging over that one perfect spot, and she was screaming, head back, fingernails scoring across skin.

Tony came first, stiffening against her back, his mouth making a litany of how good she felt, how _hot_ and how _amazing_ . He held her, stroking the hair back from her forehead, one finger dipping down to swipe across her clit as he urged her to come again, because she was so _beautiful_ when she came. She grabbed at him, fingers catching in his hair, her hand tightening like a vice around his wrist, and the pulse of her orgasm was enough to take Thor with her, filling the room with a sound like thunder.

She slumped in Tony's arms, her hair hot across her face and sticking to the tracks of tears wrought from the sheer intensity of what had just happened. Breathing, shallow and shaky. “Fuck,” she managed, a whisper from her dry mouth.

Hands moved over her face, pushing her hair back. She collapsed straight down onto Thor's chest, unsure that she'd be able to move her legs even if she really wanted to. Which she totally didn't. Two pairs of hands were stroking her back and her hips, soothing her as her pulse raced in her ears.

“Are you alright?” Thor asked after a while, his chest rumbling under her with his words, apparently concerned with her almost catatonic state.

“Mmhmm. That was... _Fuck_.”

Two of the hands closed over her waist, and she found herself lifted, turned, until she was resting against Tony. He was standing and holding her to him, which was good because the stability of her legs was still a little questionable.

Tony's hazel eyes moved over her face. He looked smug as hell. “Hi there.”

“Hi.” She could hear Thor shifting behind her, probably getting up.

“You had a good time? You'd do that again?”

She was smiling so wide her cheeks hurt. “Mm. Maybe not right this second. Right now I just kinda wanna snuggle with my guys and maybe close my eyes for a few hours.”

“I think I can arrange that.” His eyes left hers as he glanced over her shoulder. “Here, you take this, I need to clean up a bit.”

A shower sounded like a really good idea, Darcy felt sticky all over. But then she was up in Thor's arms, cradled easily against his chest, and she kinda just didn't care anymore. He carried her through the penthouse to Tony's room, where the obnoxiously large bed was starting to seem like a worthwhile expenditure.

They cuddled together on the bed, and had to shift around a bit when Tony came in. He always had to be the big spoon, which was fine, but required a little bit of adjustment with a six-and-a-half-foot-tall god on Darcy's other side.

Eventually, though, they were all comfortable. Darcy was on her side, her head pillowed against Thor's shoulder, her arm across his torso as he lay on his back. Tony was behind her, curled around her back, his hand trapped between her stomach and Thor's side.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift away. Whatever the hell you called an r-word with three people involved, it was pretty awesome.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened! Poor, poor Jemma. She really is adorable. I couldn't leave these three alone, they're so much fun to write.


End file.
